mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus
"Mother...time to go." Samus Aran was a playable character and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. However, she was removed from the final roster of playable characters due to being unfinished. History Samus began life growing up on the space colony K2-L until the fateful day that it was attacked by the Space Pirates. Samus was the only survivor and was taken in by the Chozo people of Zebes. She grew up amongst them, learning their ways, training with them and even being partially infused with their blood. When she left, she was given her Power Suit. Using it, she became a bounty hunter and used this chance to take vengeance on the Space Pirates, along with their new acquisition, the life-sucking parasites known as Metroids. The most drastic change for Samus came in Metroid Fusion, when she was infected with the life form known as X. Near death and her Power Suit surgically removed, she was saved by an injection of a medicine created from the DNA of Metroids, the natural predator of the X. Now with a Fusion Suit and Metroid DNA in her, Samus destroyed the X before they could go on to infect the rest of the galaxy. Gameplay Samus is a momentum character, probably the most extreme example of a momentum character on the roster. What this means is she starts each life with badly underbalanced gameplay. Most of her powerups stack, however, meaning the longer you stay alive, the stronger she gets, reaching rather overpowered status at her full potential. The tradeoff, of course, is that death is a huge setback for Samus: simply visiting a boss checkpoint will only restore her to about partial strength. Like other non-swimmers, Samus uses the lifejacket. However, this version gives her the Gravity Suit palette and will remain with her until death. Samus's gameplay will be a composite of various Metroid games. The finer details of her gameplay here will be settled as she is built. Default Abilities *Samus starts with a short-range beam, morph ball, and bombs. Death reverts her to this setup. *Samus will start with 3 HP. The Varia Suit extends this limit to 5. *Samus's reserve box stores beam weapons. *Samus can collect up to 20-25 missiles from enemy drops. The charge beam can also be used to fire a super missile at the cost of 5 missiles. Power-up System Samus' Beams *Light Ice Beam: An ice beam based on earlier Metroid games. A small, weak, but fast shot. Many enemies killed by the ice beam get frozen and can be stood on. *Heavy Ice Beam: The Metroid Prime ice beam concept. Just like the light ice beam, but a bigger, stronger shot, with a slow rate of movement and fire. *Wave Beam: The Metroid wave beam. A medium strength beam that travels in an arc and passes through walls. *Spazer Beam: Shoots three parallel beams. Lots of collision range and decent fire power. *Plasma Beam: Shoots a massive, powerful laser blast. The strongest of Samus' beams but also the slowest firing rate by far. Category: Beta Content in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Category: Removed Characters